


Reborn

by sxphrxsyne



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxphrxsyne/pseuds/sxphrxsyne
Summary: Razer searches for Aya with hope that someday he'll find her. His journey, however, is starting to get him down.





	

It rained his first day without her. 

He found the weather to be an accurate portrayal of his emotions at the moment. He was just wandering aimlessly throughout the universe, all for her. But she was gone. The more he looked for her, the more he began to believe that she truly was gone. The universe seemed to be against him as he continued his search. 

No one knew or saw anyone remotely close to her. He didn’t know what she would look like. He didn’t care what she looked like. As long as she came back. If she could come back to him twice, she could do it again. 

On this particular day, he had traveled for hours, grumpy and out of hope. He approached a nearby planet, tiredly. Suddenly, he dropped out of the sky, plummeting to the ground below. He looked over his body to see that his armor had been replaced by his normal clothes. He was out of battery. Perfect. 

He was suddenly blinded by a burst of light. His ring slide itself off of his finger and replaced itself with a new ring. A blue ring. His armor reappeared, blue with curved edges. He felt all of the loneliness, pain and anger leave his heart. Those feelings were replaced by one thing. 

Hope. 

He felt reborn, a new man. He stood up and turned around only to see a large oval of pink light. 

He knew what it was. He knew who it was. 

She stepped out of the portal, graceful as ever. He felt a tear slide down his cheek, because he did it. He found her. 

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. 

“Razer?”

He gently touched her hand. “It’s me. I found you.

“Aya....

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a quick lil thing i wrote about 3 years ago when i was a lil bab. i decided to post it on a whim just bc i feel like im at a place in my life where i'd (finally) like to receive feedback on my writing! so lemme know what you think about it and ill 100% start writing some new stuff to post! also sorry its literally as short as short can be :\


End file.
